Bow Knight
Bow Knight (ボウナイト) is a class of mounted bow users. It appears in Fire Emblem Gaiden, Fire Emblem: Awakening, and the games of the Tellius and Jugdral series. They have a greater movement than Archers and Snipers. In Game Gaiden The Bow Knight is a third tier class that promotes from Sniper. Their attacks always have a range of 1~5, making them useful for stealth operations or when a unit needs protection. Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776 Bow Knight is the advanced class of Arch Knights. There are no recruitable pre-promoted units of this class in any of these games. In addition, the only Arch Knights in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War are Midayle (1st Generation) and Lester/Dimna (2nd Generation). TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, this class is known as the Bow Rider (ボウライダー, translated Ranger in the fan translation) and is an enemy-exclusive mounted class which can equip bows only. Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn In the Tellius series games, Bow Knight is a first-tier class, promotable to Paladin (Path of Radiance) or Bow Paladin (Radiant Dawn). In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, the only Bow Knight is Astrid. Awakening In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Bow Knight is an alternate promotion of both the Archer and Mercenary that combines the usage of Bows and Swords and adds a mount, taking inspiration from the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones incarnation of the Forrest Knight. This class's mounted status improves their movement for almost all maps. Their increased speed is handy for doubling enemies and Rally Skill is a fairly good ability to increase the chance of their allies skills activating. The usage of swords also doesn't make them totally useless in close-ranged combat. Bowbreaker is good for dealing with bow-wielding units such as snipers, with the omnipresent threat of them having a Killer Bow in Wi-Fi battles. Bow Knights also have decent skill, making landing critical hits easier than most units. However, Bow Knights cannot use Longbows. Stats Base A |fe5-1=(mount)* / * / *1*6* / *0*5*-* D |fe5-2=(foot)* / * / *1*5* / *0*4*-* D |ts=22*5*0*3*3*0*2*-* 2 |fe9= / *5*0*2* / *0* / * / * D |fe10=18*6*0*6*6*0*8*2* D |fe13=24*8*0*10*10*0*6*2* E E |fe14=18*6*0*8*9*3*5*6* E E }} Maximum A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A |ts=60*20*15*18*18*30*17*-* 17 |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20* A |fe10=40*20*10*20*20*30*20*10* A |fe13=80*40*30*43*41*45*35*30* A A |fe14=55*29*25*32*33*30*27*32* B A }} Growth rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*- |fe10=75%*50%*15%*40%*45%*25%*40%*30%*- |fe13=50%*20%*0%*25%*20%*0%*5%*5%*- |fe14=10%*10%*0%*15%*15%*10%*0%*10%*- }} Notable Bow Knights Gaiden *Gazelle - boss of Chapter 3 in Alm's route. *Possible promotion for: Paison, Leo, Cliff*, Robin*, Grey*, Atlas*, Savor**, Kamui**, Jesi**, and Deen**. *'' - If one of the villagers can promote to Archer in ''Fire Emblem: Gaiden. ** - If one of the Mercenaries/Myrmidons can promote to Dread Fighter can promote back to Villager if able to promote to Archer in Fire Emblem: Gaiden. Genealogy of the Holy War *Andorey - The Duke of Jungby in the first generation, who killed his father to gain that position. *Promotion for: Midayle, Lester, and Dimna Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Robert and Selfina Path of Radiance *Astrid - member of Begnion's noble House Damiel, and later member of the Crimean Royal Knights. Awakening *Ezra *Bovis *Possible promotion for: Virion, Gregor, Inigo, Severa, and Noire. Fates * Possible promotion for: Lazward, Luna, Soleil, Zero, and Éponine. Gallery File:Bow Knight male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. File:Bow Knight.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Bow Knight class from Awakening. File:BowKnightTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Bow Knight, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:Bow knight.gif|CG portrait of a generic Bow Knight from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:AwakeningBowKnightPortrait.png|Portrait of a generic Bow Knight from Awakening. File:Enemy Bow Knight Gaiden.png|Battle model of an enemy Bow Knight from Gaiden. File:Ranger (TS).png|Battle model of a Bow Rider from TearRing Saga. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Virion).png|Virion, a male Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Noire).png|Noire, a female Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE2Bowknight.png|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Gaiden. File:Ranger map sprite.png|Map sprite of the Bow Rider class from Tear Ring Saga. File:FE4 Bow Knight Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War.